If I scream, will you leave?
by CookieNinja242
Summary: Deirdre Sidhe, having spent the last year in Ireland with her dad, has missed a lot. Her best ghoul friend stated dating her brother, the night school teachers have changed, the school now has a gay-straight alliance program after an incident with a student a few moons back, and the Bicentennial courting season between Dullahan males and Banshee girls is sta [[full summary inside]]


**A/N:** So this story is mainly Oc's with appearances here and there for main characters. I would like to add before you read that there will be mild swearing in it, which is why it's rated T. So please don't be a butt and report it because you didn't read the warnings _Stating _it had swearing in it.

Now please read and I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Deirdre Sidhe, having spent the last year in Ireland with her dad, has missed a lot. Her best ghoul friend stated dating her brother, the night school teachers have changed, the school now has a gay-straight alliance program after an incident with a student a few moons back, and the Bicentennial courting season between Dullahan males and Banshee girls is starting. Which is great and all, but how is a ghoul supposed to explain to the boys that she's a ghouls only kind of monster.

Chapter 1

Deirdre Sidhe

"Deirdre, you finally here! I haven't seen you in so long," squealed a voice. Looking up from my schedule, I caught a blur of green and blue before I was falling to the ground. Holding in a groan, I peeked my eyes open to find my best friend, Akina, looking at me gleefully. Smiling softly, I nudged her off me and stood up, straightening my out my skirt.

"Hey Akina, I'm guess my brother told you?" She nodded and grabbed my bag off the grass, slightly tapping off the dirt.

"Yep, he messaged me last night and asked if I could should you around!" She handed me her phone and showed me the message. She cooed, " Isn't he cute being all worried about you like that?" I glance at the phone and back at her flatly. She laughed nervously before putting it back into her bag. " So are you hexcited to be back? You haven't been back home for a few years. You've missed a lot ghoul friend, I'll tell you that much.'' Giving her a confused look, I grabbed my bag and started heading to the main doors of the school.

"You make it sound like some stuff has happened that I should know about," I joked. Nothings exciting ever happens in town, let alone at the school. She burst out a laugh as she walked beside me.

"Ghoul friend I wouldn't be so sure about that. Sophmore came in half way through first semester last year and spooky stuff has happened. It's insane! I mean there was the time wi-" Akina began going into full on story mode about the adventures about the previous school year but I slowly began to tune her out. I didn't mean to but I got distracted by examining the halls.

'Maybe I have missed a few things since I left,' I wondered. The walls shined a lighter gray then the year before along with lockers that seemed to have been installed just recently. Even the stairs going to the upper floor seemed to gleam with like new. Ghoul knows that the janitor couldn't make them shine like that.

"-And then there was this robot thing that wrecked like half the halls leading to the catacombs and completely ruined the Clawditorium. It looks really good now though. Chairs are really comfortable and the lockers don't have that dead smell to them. That was a couple of months ago though." Whipping my head look at her, a look of horror crossed my face. Akina glanced at me curiously. "What it's true, ask most monster here and they'll tell you the same thing!" She glanced around the sea of students and frowned. "Well maybe not them since they're freshman but anyone above them can back me up."

"Akina, I want to believe you, I do. Day students are always getting into trouble while us night students never have any fun, I get it. But I also want to be able to get to class on time. You know I can't be running late," I stressed. "We did not want a repeat of sophmore year." Akina hummed in acknowledgement and began walking towards the mad science department, frowning.

Sighing in defeat, I ajusted my backpack and followed her. "How do you know any of this stuff anyways, you don't have classes until sundown," I questioned. She didn't answer and continued to walk ahead of me. "Can you at least tell me where we're heading? I still have to go to my locker and class starts in like 15 minutes."

"You're locker is in this wing anyways, right?" I answered in confirmation. "Well you can do what you need to do at your locker, while I go talk to the sirens over there." She gestured down the hall, where a group of ghouls had their breakfast snacks littering the group. I winced. Oh were they in for it. Venus was harsh yes, but Akina was way worse. Being a plant monster is bad enough but having fire fairy doesn't help her temper when it comes to people not taking care of the earth.

Shaking my head in sympathy, I examined the locker numbers before finding mine. 'Well thats close,' I thought after spotting it next to my Monster Lit class. Walking over, I was quick to organised my things and grab my materials for clawculus. It was just down he hall, so I had time to wait for Akina to finish her business. Glancing over at her, I noticed the sirens were about in tears. 'Akina must be getting a little to into her lecture' I groaned and decided to take pity on the ghouls.

"Hey Akina, class is starting soon! Come on or we're going to be late," I stated as walked up to them. Just to prove my point the bell rang for the starting of passing period. Akina paused in her rant and turned to me in annoyance. I just gave her a pointed look, before she groaned and left to follow me to class.

A/N: Welp that's the first chapter. I hope you like it and please give me feedback you think would be helpful! I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon, along with my Ever After High story. You can also find me on tumblr as CookieNinja242 if you ever want to chat.


End file.
